


Reconnection

by thegreatwordologist



Series: A Garden to Walk In [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Asexual Characters, College AU, Soulmate AU, background 1xR, background 2x5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: "I'm tired of living so far away from my best friend."
Series: A Garden to Walk In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [REBB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBB/gifts).



> This is set 2 years after the events in Not A Garden.
> 
> I needed a pick-me-up because the world is depressing me right now, so I put out a request for prompts on Tumblr. This prompt was 5 + R (platonic) with "time", and when I saw that, my brain immediately screamed "Reunion for Wufei and Relena!" I got the go-ahead for the same 'verse, and here we are!

Wufei kicked the door shut behind him and smiled, in one motion moving to scoop up Mei from where she was already trying to climb his jeans and toss his knapsack over the back of the chair by the door. "And how are you today?" he whispered to the cat as she moved up his arm to settle around his shoulders, like a purring grey stole draped against the back of his neck. The sound soothed him nearly as much as the sight of Duo's grinning face as he leaned out of the small kitchen to wave to Wufei.

"Hey," Duo greeted, eyes sweeping up and down Wufei's tired form before his grin - already impish, already entirely too amused - took on a softer tone. "There's a surprise for you on your bed." He waved one hand toward Wufei's bedroom door, small drops of water spraying over the room with the enthusiastic gesture, then wandered back off to whatever he was doing.

"What are you making?" Wufei frowned, following Duo rather than head toward his room. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, shoulder resting against the way and cheek nuzzling against the soft fur of Mei's cheek.

"Dinner," Duo said shortly, shooting a brief glare at Wufei over his shoulder. Wufei could see the pot bubbling on their stove and the bowl of pasta waiting to be dumped in nearby. "I've got this under control. Go. See. Your. Surprise!"

Wufei chuckled bemusedly, turning to go before freezing. "...Duo, you didn't bring home another stray?" he demanded, as his mind flashed back to another time-sensitive 'surprise'.

"Nah, Cerberus and Mei are plenty for us." As if he could hear them, Cerberus offered a deep 'woof' from the backyard. "But if you don't haul ass into your room right now, I'm not gonna be responsible for the consequences!" The only thing that kept the words from turning to dread in Wufei's stomach was the laughter in Duo's voice. That laughter was warm, happy, rarely heard when Duo was in a pranking mood. 

"Fine," Wufei muttered, stalking off to his room. He stood outside the door for a moment, trying to decide how much danger he was likely in. A bucket of water, perhaps? Duo did like him to change into what he called 'indoor' clothes when he got home from classes. It wouldn't be anything truly damaging. Duo hated cleaning enough that he'd learned not to aggravate Wufei unduly.

Deciding it must be the bucket, Wufei braced himself for the sheet of cool water falling onto him as he stepped through the door. What did hit him left him far more breathless, staring down at the crown of a blonde head in stunned fascination as slender arms wound around him in a tight hug. "I thought you'd NEVER get here!" Relena crowed, waiting until Wufei's arms had crawled up to slowly settle around her shoulders in a soft return embrace before she finally pulled back. "I helped myself to your books, but you have got to get a better selection for the next time I visit!"

She turned, flopping back down on his bed and grinning widely at him. Wufei moved slowly into the room, blinking at her before he finally sank down into his computer chair. "You didn't tell me you were coming by?" he asked softly.

She waved a hand dismissively. "I called last week. Duo said it would be a perfect surprise." Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I didn't expect the two bedrooms, but it did make it easier to hide from you when you got home. Have the rules changed any?" She looked away as she asked, her eyes focusing on the quilt under her fingertips as she traced a stitch pattern. 

"No," Wufei shook his head, his eyes warm. "As long as it's my room, the bed's all yours. For Duo's, obviously whatever he says goes." As she nodded, Wufei frowned and reached out to brush her hair over one shoulder. "This is new, isn't it?" he asked of the yellow gladiolus curving around her shoulder. 

"Heero had an accident at work," she nodded. "He didn't want Duo to know until he could talk to him face to face, so I didn't mention anything in the emails."

"Or vid-calls," Wufei noted, remembering back to the lightweight cardigans Relena had worn for two straight months. "You said you were cold."

"We're both fine, Wufei," Relena said firmly, patting his hand. "We're moving back when I'm done with school. I'm tired of living so far away from my best friend, and frankly, Heero's feeling the same, even if he doesn't admit it." 

"Dinner!" Duo called from the other room, and Relena pushed her way up from the bed. Her arms lifted over her head, back curving in a spine-popping stretch that allowed her midriff shirt to show off a floral stomach, and then she relaxed, grabbing another swift hug before heading toward the door.

"So I was right about Mei?" she asked impishly. The door opened under her hand, and they both caught a whiff of tomato and garlic. Wufei smiled.

"You were," he admitted quietly, following her out.


End file.
